An integrated program of developmental therapeutics research is proposed that deals with chemotherapy and chemoimmunotherapy in vitro, anti-viral chemotherapy of RNA and DNA viruses, comparative biology of a viral and a chemically induced mammary tumor, a search for the chemical characteristics of hematopoietic micro-environments and an investigation of chemotaxis of monocytes. These areas are supported by highly sophisticated analytical chemical techniques. Mathematical models of tumor growth and its perturbations suggest that empiric associations may be reduced to predictable postulates that could be of great importance in planning therapeutic interventions.